How Tyler Became a Hybrid
by bwillard5
Summary: Sequel to 'What if Elena and Tyler were together' Tyler activates his werewolf gene once again and not wanting to turn every full moon he realizes he needs to become a Hybrid. What will Tyler have to do to achieve this goal? Will Tyler have to turn to Klaus, his sworn enemy?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to 'What if Elena and Tyler were together?'**

**3 years have passed since Caroline and Stefan's wedding. Elena and Tyler after graduating college got married and moved back to Mystic Falls. Elena is a journalist and Tyler is a lawyer. **

Chapter 1

Elena still couldn't believe how much her life had changed. She was a journalist for a newspaper in Charlottesville, married to Tyler Lockwood and lived with him in the Lockwood mansion. She was very content and happy with her life that didn't involve the supernatural.

Everything was going great until the day she received a devastating phone call from one of Tyler's coworkers at the law firm telling her that Tyler had been in a terrible car accident, totaling his car, the car of the driver in front of him and causing that driver to die of their injuries. They told her that Tyler had been rushed to the hospital in Charlottesville and was in ICU. Once they hang up Elena rushes to the hospital.

Elena arrives at the hospital and finds out what room Tyler is staying in. She hurries to his room and catches a doctor leaving his room. Due to her worry for Tyler' health she stops the doctor and says, "I'm Tyler's wife. How is he doing?"

"He has severe internal bleeding, a broken back, arms and legs and has been in and out of consciousness since he arrived due to his concussion. You're lucky he's even still alive." The doctor says matter-of-factly.

Elena gives him a smile, ignoring his terrible bed-side manner, and says, "Thank you." The doctor keeps walking and she quickly goes inside Tyler's room.

Once she reaches his bed-side she finds Tyler in a full body cast and hooked up to a multitude of medical equipment and an IV pump. Since Tyler is out of consciousness now Elena grabs a chair in the room, drags it closer to Tyler's bed and sits next to him holding his hand while she waits for him to wake up.

About an hour later Tyler stirs to find Elena at his bed-side holding his hand. "Hey, babe." He says kinda groggy.

At the sound of his voice Elena turns in her seat towards Tyler and gives Tyler a hug, making sure to be careful of his injuries, and a kiss on the lips. "Tyler, you're alive." Elena says.

"Of course I'm alive. I just wish the man that was driving the other car didn't die at my hands. Now I have to turn every full moon again." Tyler says, a look of dread coming over his face.

For the first time in years Elena wished she was still a human because then they could have Klaus turn Tyler into a hybrid and she could use her doppelganger' blood to complete the transformation. Of course maybe that didn't matter she hoped. "There's got to be something we can try to make you a hybrid again so you don't have to turn on full moons." Elena says.

"Oh no! I'm not going to go see Klaus no matter what he could do for me. I don't want to have to break my sire bond to him again." Tyler says quite upset.

"I was just trying to figure out a way to help." Elena says.

"Find me any other hybrid and I might consider it." Tyler tells Elena.

"We don't know any other hybrids. Klaus is it." Elena reminds him, remembering how Hayley helped with killing Klaus' hybrids.

"No. He's just the only one that we know of. I'm sure we could find another one." Tyler says.

"You're not going to make this easy are you?" Elena asks and Tyler shakes his head no. "Of course not. Maybe I shouldn't give you my vampire blood to help you recover quicker." Elena teases not serious in her threat.

"I do know one thing. I can't go through another transformation." Tyler says.

"Then we're gonna have to go see Klaus. Besides you beat your sire bond once before" Elena reminds him.

"Well if we're going to go visit Klaus I need to be healed first. You know with some vampire blood." Tyler hints.

"Oh right." Elena remembers what she was going to do. She takes a bite out of her wrist and gives Tyler her wrist to feed on.

Tyler starts sucking on Elena's wrist and begins to drink the blood that is seeping out of the bite.

When Elena feels Tyler starting to bite on her wrist she tells him, "Okay that's enough," and pulls her arm away. "You should hopefully be healed by tomorrow so we can start our search for Klaus in the morning." Elena says.

A nurse appears in the room and noticing the blood around Tyler's mouth, screams, "What's going on?"

Elena acting quickly jumps up from her chair and rushes over to the nurse. She looks her in the eyes and compels her, "You came to check on Tyler. He was fine. Now you're going to go check on your next patient."

The nurse turns around and walks out of the room. "Wow, Elena. That was awesome to watch. You should let yourself be a vampire more often."

"I only compel when I have to for our safety." Elena leans over Tyler and gives him a kiss on the lips so she can lick the blood off his lips. "We don't want anymore nurses freaking out."

"I was hoping you would do that." Tyler smirks.

"I'm gonna go home and grab something to eat. I'm starved." Elena says actually meaning she was going to suck a blood bag dry. She could just steal a blood bag from the hospital but then she would have to deal with compelling a lot of people and possibly getting caught. "I'll be back later, Ty." Elena says and gives him a kiss on the forehead before leaving the room.

**I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1. Coming up next chapter Elena and Tyler come face to face with Rebekah. Will she actually help them? Keep reading to find out.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Elena walks into Tyler's hospital room and finds that her blood did the trick. Tyler is standing in front of the window, completely healed. He happens to turn around at this moment and notices Elena has arrived.

"I guess I'm all better." Tyler says. "The doctor on my case thinks it's a miracle and the nurses are all freaking out. I think you're going to have to compel us out of here because they want to keep me here for more observations."

"Won't be too hard." Elena says to Tyler as she comes closer to him. "Now you ready to go? I brought you a change of clothes." She hands him a gym bag she hand been carrying. Tyler takes it from her and goes into the bathroom to get changed out of his hospital gown.

When Tyler comes out of the bathroom he finds Elena compelling a nurse to discharge him. The nurse agrees and lets them leave. As they are walking to Elena's car, hand-in-hand, Tyler turns to Elena and says, "So how are we going to find Klaus?"

"I figured we should just start in New Orleans. It's the last place we knew he was going." Elena responds.

"Probably a better place than any other to start. I just hope we can find him before the next full moon in 2 weeks." Tyler says, a look of dread on his face.

"I'm sure we will." Elena tells him trying her best to soothe him. Although she wasn't so sure herself that they would be able to find him in time, but she would try her hardest to keep Tyler from having to turn on a full moon again, even once.

They reach Elena's car and she opens the passenger side-door for Tyler.

"Shouldn't I be doing that for you?" Tyler objects.

"You were just in a car accident yesterday. I don't think you're ready to drive yet." Elena explains.

"No not really." Tyler says while leaning over to give Elena a kiss and then gets into the car. He grabs the door and slams it shut and waits as Elena walks around the car and gets behind the wheel.

"Next stop, New Orleans." Elena says as she pulls out of the hospital parking lot and begins the drive south to Louisiana. "I hope we can find Klaus or an Original at least."

Before they know it they have reached New Orleans and are driving into the downtown area. "Maybe we should ask someone about Klaus?" Tyler suggests to Elena.

"Well I guess we could see if anyone at this bar here knows anything." Elena says while slowing down in front of the bar and pulling up next to the sidewalk.

Tyler and Elena get out of the car and go inside the bar. They walk up to the bar and sit on bar stools. The bartender is busy with another customer so Elena takes the opportunity to tell Tyler in a hushed whisper, "Now we can't just talk about Klaus with everyone but I figure if anyone is to know about him its a bartender. If he didn't compel them that is." At that moment the blonde female bartender turns her attention towards Tyler and Elena. Elena sees that her nametag says her name is Cami.

"What can I get you guys?" Cami asks happily.

"2 beers, please." Elena informs Cami. While Cami is pouring a bottle of beer into each of their mugs, Elena is trying to figure out how they should ask about Klaus, just in case someone in the bar is supernatural, thus being able to listen from far away, and knows about Klaus. Cami sliding the beers in front of them pulls Elena out of her thoughts.

Elena is about to speak when Tyler taps her on the shoulder and whispers in her ear, "Shouldn't we wait until that guy at the end of the bar leaves?"

Elena whispers back, "Maybe you're right. We can't be too careful."

By the time she is half way through her beer, the guy gets up, drops a $20 on the bar and walks off. Cami picks up the money and cleans up his spot. Elena figuring now is a better time to talk to her than any she says, "Excuse me, Cami."

The blonde turns towards Elena and says questioningly, "Yes?"

"Yeah, um…, hi I'm Elena and this is Tyler." Elena says motioning with her head in his direction. "We were wondering if you knew somebody who lives in New Orleans?"

"Well I meet a lot of people working at a bar. I'm just not too good with names but I might be able to help you." Cami says politely.

"We're looking for Klaus." Elena says in a hushed tone, so no one else but Cami can hear what she said.

Cami pauses from drying the beer mug she is holding and looks around to make sure no one else has come to the bar. Finding it all clear she leans in closer to Tyler and Elena and says cautiously, "Do you know who you're dealing with?"

Elena hesitates not knowing how to answer causing Tyler to take the liberty to speak first, "Yes. We have a very colorful past. You could say I'm an old friend. If you know him please just tell us where we can find him?"

"Well I warned you. While Klaus would be annoyed at me doing this you guys don't seem like much of a threat. No offense. So what could be the harm in giving you directions to his mansion." Cami says warmly and begins jotting down directions on a napkin.

While walking back to the car, directions to Klaus' mansion in hand, Tyler says to Elena, "That was easy. We didn't even need to compel her."

"Not for the lack of trying. She must drink or wear vervain. I figured the only way she would give us answers would be if I compelled her but she told us anyways. I hope we are a little bit of threat to Klaus though. I no longer wish to be a damsel in distress any longer." Elena admits to Tyler as she follows Cami's directions towards Klaus' mansion.

Tyler assures her, "I think you've come along way from having to be rescued by a Salvatore all the time. I hope you get a chance to kick Klaus' ass for all the things he's done to you and all the pain he's caused you."

Elena gives Tyler a warm smile and says sweetly, "Thanks, Ty. You always know how to make me feel better."

Before Tyler can answer her they pull up in front of a huge mansion, presumably Klaus'. Elena parks the car along the side of the road and they both walk up the drive towards the front door. Once at the front door Tyler rings the doorbell and Rebekah answers the door.

"The hell are you doing here?" Rebekah rudely asks Tyler. When she sees Elena with him she adds, "Elena Gilbert, what a way to ruin any perfectly good day." Rebekah says in a mocking tone.

**Come back next time to see who else from 'The Originals' will show up in Tyler's pursuit to become a Hybrid once more.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Even though Elena hadn't seen Rebekah in years the sound of her voice still got to her. She had a temptation to beat up Rebekah and reached out to slap her but was calmed by Tyler putting his hand on her shoulder. She immediately stopped and was thankful to have Tyler around to keep her calm.

Tyler answers Rebekah, "It's a long story and I'd only like to say it once to Klaus. By the way next time you upset my wife I won't stop her from beating you up."

"Wow. You and Elena. Crazy." Rebekah laughs and shakes her head in unbelievement. "I'll go get Nik." With that she walks back inside and disappears further inside.

After what seems like an extremely long wait Rebekah returns with Klaus at her side. "Rebekah tells me that you two would like to have a chat." Klaus says charismatically.

Elena, having recovered from Rebekah's insult, steps closer to Klaus and says, "Can we talk inside?"

"I see no reason why not, love." Klaus answers in a good mood.

Tyler and Elena follow Klaus and Rebekah back into the house. Once they are all settled in the formal living room Klaus is the first to ask, "What are you guys doing here in New Orleans?"

"I've triggered my werewolf curse once again. I had been trying my hardest to stay human but I guess I'm meant to be supernatural." Tyler tells Klaus and Rebekah.

Elena adds, "I know you can't make hybrids anymore but I figured you would know something that would help Tyler."

"Now why should I help Tyler? We've never had the best track record and you know that." Klaus reminds Elena and Tyler.

"I know that but what if we could find a way to make hybrids again." Elena says in a calm manner.

"The one dose of vampirism cure that we knew existed is gone. You're the one who shoved it down Katerina Petrova's throat. Maybe you should have thought that through." Klaus says.

"I was worried about what the cure would do to me. Now that we know that it causes a vampire to age the amount of years it's been since they became a vampire. I became a vampire at 18 and would only have to endure the aging of 8 years." Elena says.

"Elena, you forgot the part where you can never be a vampire again. Katherine was unable to turn when she was sick and died a human." Tyler reminds Elena.

"Then maybe my doppleganger blood will be enough to complete the transition for a hybrid." Elena says with a hint of determination in her voice.

"That's a big risk you'd be taking with Tyler's life but I'm willing to give it a shot." Klaus says as he approaches Tyler and prepares to bite his own wrist for Tyler to drink from.

"Maybe we don't have to take that risk." Elijah says as he walks into the room with a vile in his hand. "This vampire cure is side-effect free. I found the vial with a drop of cure for immortality left in it after Elena gave it to Katerina. A witch was able to replicate it and improved it allowing a vampire to become a human and then return to their vampire state once more and it also no longer causes aging of the years you've been alive. I mostly had this made for Rebekah if she ever decides she wants to live a normal human life but decides in the future she wants to be immortal again."

"Wow, Elijah I didn't know you cared about me so much. You know how much I've wanted to have a normal human life for a long time. Now you want to give this cure away to Elena." Rebekah says a little hurt.

"I have more than one vial." Elijah says as he moves his hand to reveal another vial. He hands a vial to Rebekah and Elena.

"How do we know this really does what you say it does?" Tyler asks concerned.

"I would only give this to Rebekah if I knew it worked. I've tested this cure on vampires for a couple years now and they haven't aged a day and all were able to return to their original vampire state." Elijah informs everyone.

"I trust you, Elijah." Rebekah says and then drinks down the contents of the vial.

"I told myself I would be willing to do anything to help stop Tyler from having to turn into a werewolf every full moon." Elena says. With that she downs her own vial of cure or what she hopes is the cure for vampirism.

Klaus finally breaks his silence and says jokingly, "Hope it works for both of your sake's I would hate to see Elijah's concoction kill you both."

Rebekah walks past Klaus bumping his shoulder and tells him rudely, "I guess we'll see won't we." Tyler and Elena watch as Rebekah walks up the stairs in a huff.

"Tomorrow I want to see if we can create hybrids out of the doppleganger again." Klaus smirks at Tyler and Elena. "We'll start with Tyler for my first hybrid."

"Can't we try another werewolf to begin with so we can make sure my blood works? I couldn't bear to see Tyler die." Elena pleads with Klaus.

"My final offer would be Tyler doesn't have to be turned into a hybrid first but if the first werewolf we try can complete their transformation you will stay with me and help me make a new pack of hybrids. Once I'm done creating a new pack I will turn Tyler and then you guys may leave. This way I figure you will be more apt to help me with my hybrids if Tyler has to wait until I'm done before I help him, no matter how many moons he has to turn." Klaus tells them.

Elijah tells Tyler and Elena that they can spend the night in one of the spare bedrooms. They follow Elijah upstairs and he shows them to a master bedroom with an attached bathroom. Before leaving them alone he tells them, "I hope for your sake's Klaus actually keeps up his part of the deal." He then closes the door on his way out and he is gone.

"You don't have to do this for me." Tyler tells Elena and sits down on the edge of the bed.

Elena sits down next to him and takes his left hand in her hands. "I would do anything for you. No matter what. If Klaus changes his mind we'll kick his ass together. Besides I would like to stick around awhile to see what happens to human Rebekah." Elena says with a big smile on her face.

**Come back for Chapter 4. Reviews welcome. Also thanks for the 3 favorites and the 3 follows for my story. They are greatly appreciated.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Elena and Tyler are awakened the next morning at 6:00am by a knock on the bedroom door. "Hope you guys are ready to make some hybrids?" Klaus calls out. "I'll see you in ten downstairs with a werewolf ready to go." With that he is gone.

Elena and Tyler get dressed and head downstairs. Klaus is waiting for them in the formal living room with a young man sitting on the couch across from him. Must be the werewolf Elena thought. Klaus notices them and goes over to them, "Ahh, there you guys are. Okay let's get this started."

Klaus grabs the young werewolf, bites his wrist and forces him to drink his blood. When Klaus figures he's had enough he breaks his neck and watches him collapse onto the couch. "Okay I have things to do. Elena when he wakes up have him feed from you to see if he can complete his hybrid transformation." Klaus tells Elena.

After Klaus leaves Rebekah walks into the room and sees the man laying on the couch and finds Elena and Tyler sitting on the opposite facing couch. "Let me guess, Klaus' newest hybrid?"

"Not yet. I have to feed him my blood when he awakens." Elena informs her. "Feel any different yet, Rebekah?" Elena says trying to make polite conversation not expecting to get much of an answer.

"Actually yes. Elijah's cure worked. I'm human again. I can no longer stand the taste of blood, nor can I speed everywhere or hear conversations at a distance. This is the best day I've had in a long time." Rebekah says in an incredibly good mood, definitely un-Rebekah like.

"Good to hear." Elena tells Rebekah.

"You guys want anything to eat?" Rebekah asks them. "Wow it seems so weird actually having to eat since I've only needed blood for over 1,000 years to sustain myself. I bet I won't be able to cook anything." Rebekah says as she pulls her phone out of her pocket and begins looking at recipes on her way to the kitchen.

"That was weird. I guess Rebekah really did want to be human again. I have a feeling she'll have trouble living as a human in New Orleans though with all the supernatural creatures lurking around." Tyler says to Elena.

Just then the young man awakens with a cough and sits up disoriented. "I guess we're ready." Elena says and walks over to him.

As Elena approaches he looks up at her and says, "What did you make him do to me?"

Elena sits down on the couch next to him and explains, "This isn't really my idea. Tyler and I just wanted Klaus to help Tyler stop having to turn every full moon since he's also a werewolf. In order to do that Klaus, the first hybrid, has to kill you with his blood in your system and when you awaken your first feeding should be on me, a human doppelganger, so you can complete your transformation. By the way I just realized I told you all this stuff before I even got your name. So what is your name?"

"Sean. Also about everything you just told me, I know I would have to complete my transformation if I want to live and will have to feed on vampire blood. I think of it as a small price to pay if I don't have to turn every full moon anymore. I'm ready to feed." Sean tells Elena.

Tyler texts Elena, "That's not his biggest issue ahead, being sired to Klaus is. If he even survives the transformation, of course so far so good if his eyes aren't bleeding"

Elena reads Tyler's text and just gives him a smile and offers her wrist to Sean to feed on.

Sean bites into Elena's wrist and starts to feed, eventually drinking more than he should causing Elena to push him away from her. "I think that's enough for your transformation." Elena tells him.

"Do you think it worked?" Sean asks looking at Elena and then Tyler.

"Only one way to find out. Try to do something a vampire can do like running really fast." Tyler tells him.

"Tyler, maybe we should try this outside. Klaus would be mad if we broke anything." Elena suggests to Tyler.

"True. I still don't think Klaus likes me that much." Tyler says as he motions to Sean to follow him outside. "I think we'll go out the backdoor. I saw a wooded area behind the mansion. Should give us plenty of space." Tyler and Sean head towards the kitchen.

Elena gets up and follows them. In the kitchen she finds Rebekah eating a sandwich. Instead of following the guys outside Elena decides to stay to talk to Rebekah.

Before Tyler steps outside he asks Elena, "Are you coming?"

"No, I think I'll stay here. It's not like I can show Sean how to be a vampire anymore since I also took the cure. Besides you know what it's like to be a hybrid." Elena says.

With that Tyler and Sean disappear outside and Tyler closes the door behind them. Elena now turns her attention back to Rebekah. "How come you're no longer being mean to me?"

Rebekah thinks for a second and replies, "Well for the first time in over a 1,000 years I get to be human again and that makes me very happy. The last time I saw you, you were being your old pathetic self, typical damsel-in-distress. Now however you seem to have grown up and can handle yourself without needing to be rescued in the most dire of situations."

"So you've come to respect me and don't think I'm completely useless anymore?" Elena asks in total shock.

"Yes. I might even want to try to be your friend. Now that I've become human I realized maybe I should be nicer to people so they don't kill me. I bet the reason you and Tyler have come to New Orleans is you. Tyler would never willingly come visit his enemy unless it was important. You figured Nik could help Tyler become a hybrid again. Lucky for you Elijah had gotten a cure for vampirism made.

Elena says, "For the friend thing we'll see. As for Tyler he wanted to look for another hybrid but when he couldn't think of another he agreed to go to New Orleans to see your brother."

Since neither Rebekah or Elena have vampire hearing anymore they don't hear the sound of the front door opening. Hayley makes herself known by saying, "Klaus isn't the only hybrid."

Hayley steps into the kitchen with Klaus and Hope right behind her. "You're with Hayley?" Elena asks Klaus somewhat surprised.

"Yes she's my wife and this is our daughter Hope." Klaus informs Elena and then before leaving he gives Hayley a kiss goodbye and notices Sean and Tyler out the window. "I guess we'll be making more hybrids tomorrow."

Elena lets her curiosity get the best of her and she blurts out, "What does that make Hope? a hybrid?"

A look of annoyance appears on Hayley's face. "She's a witch. I guess we'll find out if she's a werewolf if she ever kills someone. Also before you go asking about how she can be an adult if she was only born 6 years ago. We were alarmed at first when she was aging so rapidly but she stopped aging about 2 years ago."

"Nice to meet you Hope. I'm Elena" Elena says and offers her a hand to shake.

Hope shakes Elena's hand and says, "Hi Elena. If you want to know anything about me just ask."

"Why are you here, Elena?" Hayley asks not as happy as her daughter to see Elena.

"It's for Tyler. When the other side was destroyed 7 years ago Tyler came back human. Then a few days ago he got into a car accident and the other driver died. I figured Klaus could help find a way to make him a hybrid again. Couldn't have worked out better since Elijah had a cure for vampirism made for Rebekah and had more than one dose made. I took the cure last night and today Klaus fed a werewolf his blood and broke his neck. When he awoke I fed him my newly human blood and it seems to have worked." Elena explains.

"You didn't need Klaus or a human doppelganger." Hayleys tells her. "For me to become a hybrid I needed to die with Hope's blood inside me and then feed on her blood to complete the transformation. Did you take the cure, Rebekah?" Hayley asks Rebekah concerned.

"Yes Hayley, I did. Unlike the other dose I won't rapidly age though. I can live a human life and then turn into a vampire again someday." Rebekah says excited.

"Glad to hear you finally got what you wanted." Hayley says.

Elena has been thinking trying to decide what to say next. "So Tyler can either be sired to Klaus or Klaus' daughter? Terrific. I think I'm going to go check on Tyler." Elena says. She heads to the door and goes outside.

**I know it went a little long but I hope you enjoyed. Please review before I update with Chapter 5. I need to know people like it since I'm starting to lose motivation for this story and won't finish it if nobody really cares to read it. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night Elena and Tyler are laying in bed in one of the many guest rooms in Klaus' mansion discussing who they should choose to turn him into a hybrid. "So let me get this straight. I can become a hybrid this time without having to be sired to Klaus." Tyler questions Elena.

Elena reminds him, "Yes but you missed the part where you'd be sired to Klaus' daughter. Klaus would hate that. He seems like the type of father who would be overly protective of his daughter. Not to mention he might just kill you to spite you."

"I guess that's the one thing that keeps me from making a decision; thinking I'll be killed by Klaus. Besides you becoming human would have been for nothing if I choose Hope." Tyler says rolling over on his left side to see his beautiful wife easier while they talk.

"Well I don't think it's for nothing even if we don't use my blood to complete your transformation me becoming human has gotten me thinking about something especially after learning of Hope." Elena hints.

"What about her?" Tyler asks kinda confused.

"It proves that hybrids can have children. I know we had agreed on adopting a baby sometime in the future but now that I'm human we could have children of our own." Elena explains and quickly looks at Tyler to see his reaction.

Tyler says happily, "I didn't really think of that. I would like to discuss it in further detail after this is all over."

"I'm glad you like my idea. Now as for this hybrid situation, who are you going to choose to turn you?" Elena asks again hoping Tyler has finally decided since Klaus will probably be wanting them to help him make another hybrid in the morning.

"I can't handle being sired to Klaus again with the way he always treated me last time. So I'll take my chances with Hope and maybe I won't be sired to her since Hayley said she never was. If I end up not sired to her then we can just go home and won't have to worry about Klaus." Tyler informs Elena of his decision.

"Sounds good, Ty!" Elena leans over and gives Tyler a kiss on the lips. "Now we should probably go to sleep and be ready for tomorrow. Who knows what thing Klaus will want us to do next. Good night."

"Good night, Elena!" Tyler says as he shuts off the light. Before falling asleep Tyler thinks about how he only has 2 days until the next full moon. He hoped he'd be able to miss having to transform.

* * *

><p>After Klaus kills another werewolf with his hybrid blood in their system he tells Elena and Tyler, "I have more important things to be doing with my time. Just repeat what you guys did yesterday with Sean." With that Klaus flashes out of the room with his vampire speed and is gone.<p>

"Okay now that Klaus is gone let's go talk to Hayley." Tyler says to Elena. Tyler pulls out his phone and texts Hayley, "Would you be okay with Hope turning me into a hybrid?"

Hayley replies, "It's not up to me. You need to ask Hope. Btw Rebekah, Hope and I are in the outdoor garden. I just saw Klaus drive off in his SUV making now a good time to talk to Hope."

Elena who had been reading the text from Hayley over Tyler's shoulder says, "Okay let's go find them." Looking over at the unresponsive werewolf she adds, "He should be out for a while."

Tyler and Elena go out to the front courtyard and after some scouring of the courtyard they notice a beautiful garden to the right of the mansion with a rock walkway leading up to it. They walk over to it and find Rebekah and Hayley sitting on a bench made out of stone and Hope is sitting across from them on another stone bench. The three of them are talking when Tyler and Elena approach.

"Good, you found us." Hayley says with a hint of skepticism in her voice figuring she would have had to direct them there.

Rebekah turns to face them and says, "Hey guys. So I guess you made a decision then?"

"Yes. I had to give something else a try this time. I couldn't stand being sired to Klaus last time. Besides when Hayley became a hybrid she wasn't sired to Hope. Maybe I won't be either." Tyler answers.

After hearing her name Hope quickly puts down her phone and begins to pay attention to what Tyler is saying. When he finishes talking she questions Tyler, "What about me?"

"We believe you can make hybrids. Remember how I told you when you were born I died with your blood in my system causing me to wake up as a hybrid and to complete my transformation I had to drink some of your blood. Tyler wants you to turn him into a hybrid." Hayley explains the best she can.

"I guess I could give it a try. I just hope it works." Hope says with a little bit of doubt in her voice. She offers Tyler her wrist and closes her eyes preparing for pain.

Tyler bites into her wrist and drinks a small amount of blood and gags at the taste. He hopes he won't be disgusted by the taste of blood once he becomes a hybrid again. It would make feeding a disaster. "Okay who's gonna kill me?" Tyler questions.

Hayley steps forward and offers up, "I'll gladly do it. Don't think I haven't forgotten that you tried to kill me when I was pregnant with Hope to prevent Klaus from creating a hybrid army. Well guess what, I would never let that happen because I wouldn't let Klaus use our daughter for his own personal gain."

"I'm sorry about that. I should've figured you aren't the kind of girl to let Klaus push you around and would be protective of your daughter. I was just so worried Klaus would create more hybrids I wasn't thinking straight." Tyler says in an attempt to apologize. He looks over at his wife and sees that Elena looks upset and angry towards him. He didn't blame her, she just learned he tried to kill a pregnant woman.

Hayley tells him, "I'm over it. Now that I'm immortal I've realized I can't or shouldn't hold a grudge over something forever. Besides if I did it would make me just like all of the Mikaelsons'. I don't want to be that way. No offense Rebekah."

"None taken. It's what my family and I do." Rebekah responds.

Hope looking horrified says, "I definitely wouldn't help Dad create a hybrid army. But I will help a werewolf who doesn't want to turn on full moons become a hybrid. It makes me feel like I can do something important for others."

Elena takes her turn to talk, "I can't believe you tried to kill a mother and child. You just pissed me off enough to do this." She takes a step towards Tyler and snaps his neck.

Hayley laughing says, "That was awesome, Elena. He's probably gonna be pretty upset when he wakes up though."

"Oh probably but I won't stay mad at him for long. If the person he tried to kill is no longer upset with him why should I be. Besides I know Tyler has done plenty of questionable things in the past but ever since coming back as a werewolf with an untriggered werewolf curse he's not as aggressive as he used to be. When Tyler wakes up I'll tell him breaking his neck helped me get over my anger towards him." Elena explains.

"How long does it take for him to come back?" Hope asks.

"Should be soon. Speaking of that I need to go check on Klaus' newest hybrid. He might've woken up by now." Elena says and before heading back inside she gives Tyler a friendly kick in the leg.

"I'll come with you since your knowledgeable source on being a hybrid is currently dead. A fellow hybrid should teach him." Hayley says and runs after Elena.

With them gone Hope sits down next to Rebekah and says, "This is crazy. As if I didn't have enough to deal with already with being a witch and being a Junior in high school. Now I learned I might be able to create hybrids too. How crazy is that Rebekah?"

"Pretty crazy but I bet you can handle it. You've already made it through two years of high school? Wow." Rebekah says trying her best to comfort her niece.

"Yeah it was two years ago that we noticed I was no longer rapidly aging. Mom figured it would be a good idea for me to get an education and since I looked like a high school student but probably being a freshman was pushing it a little. At least you and Uncle Elijah helped me learn everything I needed to know for my first day." Hope remembers fondly and looks at Tyler again to see if he has awakened yet. She thinks he might be stirring.

Tyler takes in a gasp of air and when he gets his bearings he sits up and sees Rebekah and Hope talking. "Well I survived the first part."

"I'm glad you're not dead. Do you want some more blood to finish your transition?" Hope asks Tyler.

"Yes." Tyler tells Hope glad she isn't holding her blood from him until he meets her demands unlike how Klaus would be.

Hope kneels down next to Tyler and offers up her wrist again. He grabs her wrist and bites into it and begins to suck down blood. He hasn't felt this strong desire for blood since he was a hybrid before. Realizing he's taking more blood than he should he pushes her arm away.

Rebekah wondering if it worked asks Tyler, "How do you feel? Are you a hybrid again?"

Tyler stands up and wondering the same thing starts running causing his vampire speed to kick in and he disappears along the side of the mansion ending up almost in the woods behind the mansion. He quickly runs back towards Hope and Rebekah. "Looks like it worked." He says when he gets back to the garden.

"I guess I really can create hybrids whenever I want!" Hope exclaims really happy with herself.

At that moment Elena and Hayley return with Klaus' newest hybrid. Seeing that Tyler has come back Elena says, "Glad to see it worked."

"What the hell? You broke my neck." Tyler says with a hint of hurt in his voice.

Elena laughs, "Hey you wanted someone to kill you. Who better than your own wife? Besides it was a helpful way for me to get over learning what you did to Hayley."

"Okay I admit I deserved it. But maybe the next time you're upset with me maybe we could talk about it instead of you breaking my neck." Tyler says as he approaches Elena and embraces her in a hug showing she's forgiven for killing him.

Elena breaks away from him after a few seconds and asks the question she's been worried about the most with Tyler becoming a hybrid again, "Do you think you're sired to Hope?"

"I don't know. Hope would have to suggest for me to do something for her. If I can successfully say no then I don't think I'm sired to her." Tyler says remembering how his sire bond worked with Klaus.

"Okay let me think of something. How about you make me lunch." Hope suggests wondering if he really is sired to her.

Tyler feeling no urge to act on Hope's request says, "Make it yourself. You have no control over me."

Everyone breathes a sigh of relief thankful Tyler isn't sired to Hope. "Why do you think hybrids' created by Hope aren't sired?" Elena asks Hayley and Tyler.

"What I figured is that since Hope is currently a witch she is only allowed so much power and maybe the spirits don't like the idea of a witch being able to create an army of hybrids bound by her will because she could use them for horrible things." Hayley explains hoping it made as much sense out-loud as it did in her head.

Tyler takes a second to process what Hayley said and then adds, "Sounds good to me. I don't really know why I'm not sired to Hope but that explanation sounds better than I don't know."

"Now we just have to find a way to get out of having to help Klaus make more hybrids since we originally promised to help him make a pack of 12 hybrids. We were only putting up with that because he wasn't planning on turning you until we finished creating his pack. Maybe I could just leave him some of my blood." Elena says to Tyler.

"That could work depending on the mood Klaus is in at the time." Tyler says hoping it might actually be possible to get away from Klaus that easily.

"We'll all talk to him. Having people around that he can actually stand will put him in a better mood. He said he'll be back around 4. We can meet in the formal living room then to discuss things." Hayley suggests not really wanting Tyler and Elena around any longer than they have to be.

"We'll be there." Elena responds since Tyler is lost in thought probably wondering how the meeting with Klaus will go later.

**Chapter 5 ended up longer than I thought it would but there was a lot to write about. How will Klaus react when he finds out that Hope turned Tyler into a hybrid before he got his new pack? Will he let Tyler and Elena leave? What's in store for Rebekah? Come back again for another installment of 'How Tyler Became a Hybrid'.**


End file.
